Hairstyles
Hairstyles are a way of changing the look of your character. You can change them by visiting a barber or stylist. In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, you can get special style cards to show a barber to change your look. Like tattoos, all hairstyles have effects on your personality. Personality Hairstyles have the ability to affect 3 aspects of your personality: alignment, scariness and attractiveness. Depending on the hairstyle, some may change you more than others. Fable and Fable TLC Quests 3 different hairstyles are required to complete the Beardy Baldy quest in Bowerstone Quay. You can go to the barber shop around the corner in Bowerstone South to get them. (If you already have these styles, the "father" will request to see alternatives.) *Pudding Basin (or Warrior Stripe) *Mutton Chop Beard (or Long Beard) *Trader Style Moustache (or Sheriff Moustache) Hair Beards Moustaches Fable II Demon Door One of two Hairstyles is required to open the Brightwood Demon Door in Fable II. You must locate a stylist and get the hairstyle he requires: *Dreadlocks (can be bought at Curl up and Dye in Bloodstone or at Greta's Cosmetics on Knothole Island) *The Mullet (can be bought at The Beautification Factory in Bowerstone Market or at Greta's Cosmetics on Knothole Island) In addition one of two Facial hair is required. *Mutton Chop Whiskers "The Chops"(can be bought at The Beautification Factory in Bowerstone Market) *The Handlebar (also available in Bowerstone Market) Similar to the Beardy Baldy quest in Fable, if you approach the door with any of these already, he will assign you a different hairstyle. Likewise, if you already own any of the clothing items he typically requires, he will also request others. List of Hairstyles Note: Once purchased from Murgo, the Cascading Hair and Braided Ponytail remain as Miscellaneous Items in your inventory and can be applied at any time. Sold at The Beautification Factory - (Bowerstone Market) *Ponytail *Long Hair *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Centre Parting *Shoulder Length Hair *Mullet *Pigtails *Shaved Head *Unkempt Hair *Tonsure Sold at Curl up and Dye - (Bloodstone) *Unkempt Hair *Centre Parting *Shoulder Length Hair *Pigtails *Dreadlocks *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Shaved Head *Long Hair *Ponytail *Warrior Stripe Sold at Greta's Cosmetics - (Knothole Island DLC required) *Female Adventurer Hairstyle *Male Adventurer Hairstyle *Dreadlocks *Tonsure *Pigtails *Mullet *Shoulder Length Hair *Centre Parting *Unkempt Hair *Warrior Stripe *Ponytail *Shaved Head *Long Hair Sold by Murgo (See The Future DLC required) *Cascading Hair *Braided Ponytail *Sheena Tribe Hair *Braids & Bun Beards Moustaches Fable III Hairstyles Facial Hair Acquisition Sold in Brightwall *Long Thick Hairstyle *Short Wavy Hairstyle *Tied Bun Hairstyle *Mercenary Beard *Mutton Chops Sold in Bowerstone Market *Long Bun Hairstyle *Short Bun Hairstyle *Short Fringe Hairstyle *Short Ponytail Hairstyle *Full Beard *Standard Moustache Sold in Aurora *Bald Dread Hairstyle *Warrior Stripe Hairstyle *Long Tied Beard *Sideburns and Beard Found Randomly in the world *Long Hairstyle *Bob Hairstyle Included in Understone DLC *Moustache and Goatee *Long Hairstyle Downloadable Content *Afro Hairstyle *Asymmetrical Bob Hairstyle *Cornrows Hairstyle Note: The Long Hairstyle is included in the main game, but is found randomly. If you download the Understone Quest Pack, it can be purchased from Soil Salon. Category:Hairstyles